1. Technical Field
This invention relates to optical computers, holographic computers, and basic optical logic functions.
2. Background Art
The state-of-the-art of optical computers is advancing rapidly. The high-speed switching capability inherent in optical logic methods, coupled with the high information densities of many optical information storage systems make the truly practical optical computer a worthy goal toward which many are pressing. The prior art includes many devices and methods, they are however, handicapped by several major problems . . . one is, the requirement that switching devices must be constructed of some special material. These devices are often called, "nonlinear optical devices" in patents such as AT&T's U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,890. The use of such specialized materials is both expensive and difficult to manufacture in comparison to the present invention.
Holograms have also been employed by many for storage of information, and the redirection of light beams connecting various optical switching devices to one another. However, the full capabilities inherent in holography have not been exploited. The present invention expands these capabilities to an extent far beyond prior use of simple interconnection.
Optical interference has also been used to some extent in the prior art, however the old methods do not separate the component parts of the interference fringe in the way that the present invention does. Instead, the interference fringe portions in the prior art are allowed to mingle together loosing their valuable logic and switching capabilities.
Prior art optical computers, disks and other data storage methods often used mechanical as well as electronic switching, scanning and data access means, along with the optics, adding the limitations inherent in mechanical and electronic methods. Therefore, a need was recognized for a completely optical logic system capable of providing all of the advantages of optics, while eliminating the problems of creating new materials, or amalgamating optics with other, less efficient, methods. Such a system is to be founded, not so much on the prior art, but rather, on the basic physics of light itself, using light in a fundamentally different manner.